It is now well established in the scientific community that electromagnetic waves with varying frequencies irradiated by various devices may be hazardous to human health. In some cases, such electromagnetic waves in mega- and giag-hertz range may be the main culprit, whereas the 60-hertz electromagnetic waves may be the main health concern in other cases. It cannot be too emphasized that it is very difficult to shield against magnetic waves of the 60-hertz electromagnetic waves which have wavelengths amounting to thousands of kilometers and that such 60-hertz magnetic waves are omnipresent in any corner of the current civilization.
However, intensity of such electromagnetic waves typically decreases inversely proportional to a square of a distance from a source of such waves to a target. Accordingly, potentially adverse effects from such electromagnetic waves may be minimized by maintaining a safe distance from such a source. Some electrical devices, however, require transformers to reduce line voltage of 110 volts (or 220 volts) down to a suitable level, with or without rectifying the reduced AC line voltage into a DC voltage. The transformer generally employs multiple coils of wire (or solenoids) and reduces the line voltage by magnetically coupling a primary coil with a secondary coil. Such coils are wound around a core of the transformer while facing each other from opposite legs of the core, and tend to generate and accumulate strong dynamic magnetic fields therearound. It is, accordingly, reasonable to expect that the coils irradiate strong harmful electromagnetic waves and that the transformers (or adaptors) of various electric devices also irradiate such harmful waves to unwary users.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a generic counter unit capable of being incorporated to various conventional transformers (or adaptors) and converting such transformers (or adaptors) into electromagnetically-countered transformer (or adaptor) systems to minimize irradiation of the harmful waves therefrom. There also is a need to provide feasible solutions to counter such harmful waves irradiated by various base units of waves sources of the transformers (or adaptors). There further is a need to provide another feasible solution for countering such harmful waves defining wavefronts of various propagating characteristics.